Life and times
by CIDans
Summary: Hi everyone. I am here with a new short story. Naye characters aur naya try hain. Life and times hume in bohot situations face karni hoti hain. Ye six friends ke lives aur changing times ki story hain. Plz read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. I am back with a new story. It has a different concept and other characters.

It's my first try, hope you all will like it.

* * *

Introduction

It's a story of 6 people who used to study together in medical college. They are good friends but have different kinds of relationship with one another.

Characters.

Aniket: A surgeon completed his studies shortly. Has started doing a job in a hospital and is currently engaged to bhavika ready to get married in a short span of time.

Ansh: A general physician. He is heading his dad's hospital currently.

Bhavika: An opthalmologist. Engaged to aniket.

Bhavyaa: A pediatrician. Lives in USA with her family currently came India to attend aniket and bhavika's wedding.

Brij : A neuroscientist works in a research institute. Lost his parents in an accident a few years back. Only family remaining is his younger brother.

Urmi :A forensic specialist works in CID forensic lab.

The story

Raat ka waqt aur July ka mahina. Asman se bunde zameen par takrate hui. Raat ka saaya odhe mujrim toh chup gaya par jurm ka saboot use raasta pe chod gaya. Khoon ki Iktalah milte hi Waha CID pahuch gaye.

Sachin : kisi ladki ki laash hain. Purvi zara pockets check karo kuch milta hain kya.

Purvi ( after checking the pockets):Sir ye driving licence mila hain. Iss ladki ka naam hain Bhavika agrawal.

Sachin : Iske ghar walo ko khabar do aur laash forensic lab bijwah do.

Purvi : yes sir.

Sachin was scanning here and there for an evidence and found something on the body's neck.

Purvi : Kuch mila sir.

Sachin : Haan ye baal mila hain bohot chota hain iss ladki ka toh nahi lagta shayad khooni ka ho. Tumhe kuch mila.

Purvi : Haan sir ye gadi mile haan waha gir gayi thi iss pe khoon bhi laga hain.

Sachin : Ye sare evidence bhi laash ke saath forensic lab bhej do.

At the forensic lab

Sachin and purvi along with the body reach the forensic lab. There they find the lab assistant.

Sachin : Dr urmi kaha hain unhe inform nahi kiya murder ke bare main.

Assistant : Woh maine unhe phone kiya tha woh abhi aati hi hongi.

As they were talking Dr urmi entered the forensic lab.

Urmi : sorry aap logo ko wait karna pada itni baarish thi aur uske upar se traffic aap log toh jante hain.

Dr urmi came towards the body and was about to start the PM but her face turned pale.

Sachin inquired about the sudden change in her expressions on which he get to know that urmi and Bhavika were college friends and Bhavika and aniket were getting married in few days.

Sachin asked if she was comfortable in performing the PM of her friend and analysing the evidences of the case for which he got a positive answer from Dr. Urmi.

Urmi : Aap log chinta mat karo ye main evidences analyse karke aap logo ko report bhejwati hoon.

Sachin : Thank you doctor. Tab tak hum baki sabse baat karte hain agar aur kuch janna hoga toh aapko bulayenge.

In the CID bureau

Aniket, ansh and bhavyaa were present at the bureau. Sachin and purvi were trying to gain information about Bhavika her friends and foes through them. They firstly asked aniket who was crying bitterly still not able to believe that the person whom he was gonna start a new life is gone forever leaving him all alone.

Aniket : Jaha tak mujhe pata hain Bhavika ka koi dushman nahi hain. Woh kabhi kise se zyada uchi aawaz main baat bhi nahi karti thi aur nahi woh kise cheez ko lekar pareshan thi balki pichle kuch dino se toh woh bohot khush thi itne intezar ke baad hamari shaddi hone wali thi. Woh bohot excited thi shaddi ki har cheez ko lekar din main mujhe das baar phone karti thi plans sunane ke liye. Agar woh zara si bhi dukhi ya pareshan hoti toh mujhe Zaroor pata chalta.(And he burst out into tears. )

Bhavyaa(trying to console him ):shant ho jao aniket tumhare itne rone se bhi Bhavika ko hi dukh hoga woh Jaha bhi hogi dukhi ho jayegi.

The interrogation shifted towards bhavyaa and ansh.

Bhavyaa :Mujhe India aaye hue kuch hi din hue hain. Main yaha shaddi attend karne aayi thi. Main aur Bhavika aksar baat kiya karte the Lekin usne mujhe aise koi pareshai wali baat nahi bataye.

Ansh : Bhavika mere saath zyada touch main nahi thi kabhi kabhi koi occasion pe baat ho jaya karti thi baki mujhe kuch nahi pata.

Meanwhile, pankaj entered with bhavika's call records. After analysing the call records they found that the last call was done to brij. Sachin asked everyone about brij and came to know that he is their common friend who also studied at the same college and he presently works at a research institute as a neuroscientist.

Sachin ordered pankaj to take DNA samples of the three and send it to forensic lab for matching it with samples found as evidence.

Meanwhile they tried to call brij but his phone was unreachable. Sachin sensed something fishy so he drove off with his team to brij's house. As they reached his house they belled at the door but no one opened it. After frantically knocking the door for five minutes brij opened the door. He was looking anxious and teary.

Brij :Ji aap log?

Sachin : Hum log CID se hain aap darwaja kyu nahi khol rahe the.

Brij : Actually main andar tha to iss liye.

Sachin : aur phone kyu nahi utha rahe the.

Brij :Woh mera phone silent pe tha main kuch kaam main busy tha iss liye. By the way officer aap yaha kyun.

Sachin : aapki dost bhavika ka khoon ho gaya hain, use case ke silsile main aapse kuch baat karni thi. Aapko humare saath bureau chalna hoga.

At the CID bureau

Brij was sitting on the chair with his head facing down towards the table. His hands were shivering a little after every question by the officers.

Sachin : iss tarike se agar kisi sawal ka jawab nahi doge toh mere liye nahi apne liye musibat khadi karoge.

Brij : dekhiye maine jo kaha wahi sach hain.

Sachin : unfortunately Dr brij apne abhi tak kuch kaha hi nahi hain. Kya jante hain aap Dr Bhavika ke khoon ke bare main.

Brij: Main kuch nahi janta. Mujhe he kuch nahi pata.

Sachin : agar aapko lagta hain ki hume in bhi kuch nahi pata toh aapko galat lagta hain.

Bhavika ne aakhri call aapko kiya tha. Aakhri baar Bhavika ke phone Jaha switch off hua tha aapka phone location bhi wahi tha. Ye watch Bhavika ki laash ke paas se mile hain ye bhi aapki hi hain. Iss liye Behtar yahi hoga ki aap sach bata de varna sach ugalvane ke aur bhi tarike aate hain hume.

Bhavyaa(interrupting in between): dekhiye aap iss tarike se kisi pe bhi ilzam nahi laga sakte sirf iss liye ki aapko khooni nahi mil raha aap brij ko forcefully murderer nahi bana sakte.

Sachin : hum kya kar sakte hain aur kya nahi ye hume aapse jaane ki zaroorat nahi hai. Aur rahi baat kisi pe ilzam lagane ki toh bina evidence ke hum kisi pe bhi ilzam nahi lagate. Aap chup chap baith jayiye aur hume apna kaam karne dijeye.

Toh Dr brij aap kuch bolenge ya mujhe hi bulwana padega.

Brij : Ha. Maine hi Bhavika ka khoon kiya hain. Main Bhavika se pyaar karta tha maine use kaha bhi tha Lekin wo aniket ko chodne nahi chahti thi us din main use manane ki koshish kar raha tha. Woh nahi maani mujhe gussa aa gaya.

Sachin : aur gusse main aap ne uska khoon kar diya kyun?

Brij: Haan.

Aniket was losing his temper as his best friend just confessed that he killed his fiancé. He stormed towards brij holding his collar.

Aniket : teri himmat kaise hui meri Bhavika ke saath aisa karne ki. Dost hain na tu mera, dost thi na woh teri toh kaise mar dala tune use. Pyaar karne ka dawa kar raha hain aur uski jaan le Li. Ise toh aacha hota ki tu mujhe mar dalta kamse kam tujhe Bhavika, Bhavika ka zindagi aur mujhe uski laash Dekh kar bhi jeene ke dard se rahat toh milti. Kya mila tujhe itne login ki zindagi bigad ke.

Ansh( holding aniket's arm):Chodo use aniket. Chalo yaha se.

Ansh took aniket and bhavyaa out of the bureau. They dropped aniket at his house while they were heading towards their house ansh found bhavyaa in deep thought. He asked for the same.

Bhavyaa : mujhe nahi lagta brij ne aisa kuch kiya hain.

Ansh : Abhi usne khud confess kiya tumne dekha nahi.

Bhavyaa : dekha Lekin shayad tumne nahi dekha uski aankhein. Kitna dara hua aur majboor lag raha tha aisa laga jaise kisi bade musibat se haar gaya hoon.

Ansh : Ha aise musibat jo sirf tumhe hi dikhte hain.

Bhavyaa : tumhe bharosa nahi hain mujhe maine kaha na maine dekha uski aankho main.

Ansh : aur kisi ki aankho main toh tumhe kuch dikhta nahi hain.

Bhavyaa : Tum kehna kya chahte ho.

Ansh : Kuch nahi.

He took a U turn on the road on which he was questioned by bhavyaa for which he told they are going forensic lab to meet urmi as they would need a forensic expert to re - analyse the case.

At the forensic lab

Bhavyaa and ansh entered the forensic lab where they found urmi sitting on the chair with a file in her hand. She saw them and stood up in surprise as they were unexpected guests.

Urmi : bhavyaa, ansh tum dono yaha pe.

Bhavyaa : Ha woh kuch baat karni thi. Brij ke bare main.

Urmi : Ha mujhe pata hain. Sahi nahi kiya usne.

Bhavyaa : mujhe madad chahiye. Brij ko innocent prove karne ke liye.

Urmi : khooni ko inoccent to Bhagwan bhi prove nahi kar sakta toh main kya kar sakti hoon.

Bhavyaa : tumhe bhi lagta hain usne khoon kiya hain.

Urmi : mujhe lagta nahi hain mujhe pata hain.(angrily moving towards the table and picking up files) ye Bhavika ki PM report hain gala ghot ke mar dala use. Uski body pe se jo bal mila ye uski DNA report brij ke DNA se match karti hain. Aur ye brij ki watch jo crime spot pe mile hain. Aur kya chahiye use khooni sabit karne ke liye.

Bhavyaa : Tujhe trust nahi hain.

Urmi : mujhe pura trust hain Lekin physical evidence pe kyun ki woh insano jaise domuhe aur joothe nahi hote. Aur rahi baat madad karne ki toh woh main Zaroor karungi Lekin kaanon ki khooni ko saza dil wane ke liye.

And she walked out of the lab.

* * *

Plz review kyun ki first time maine aisa koi try kiya hain.


	2. Chapter 2

Iss OS ka last chapter hain hope sab ko pasand aaye.

* * *

At the hotel

Ansh and bhavyaa came to the hotel where bhavyaa was staying for last few days. Bhavyaa sat on the bed and started crying bitterly. Ansh gave her a hopeless look and sat beside her.

Ansh : Tum kyu itna ro rahi ho.

Bhavyaa : Main kyu ro rahi hu. Bhavika ki death ho chuki hain, aniket kisi se baat nahi kar raha hain,brij murder confess kar chuka hain aur urmi hain ki use kuch sunna hi nahi hain aur tum puch rahe ho ki main ro kyu rahi hu.

Ansh : iss tarah rone se kisi chez ka hal nahi niklega.

Bhavyaa : Aise bhi Kaunsa hal nikal jane wala hain sab Barbad ho chuka hain. Hum kuch nahi kar sakte.

Ansh : kar sakte hain re - investigate. Hum saboot dhudenge kya pata hume brij ki innocence ka evidence mil tum rona bandh karo aur mujhpe bharosa karo main sab thik kar dunga.

Bhavyaa : sach.

Ansh yahi ruk aur aaram karo agar zaroorat padi toh main tumhe phone karunga.

Ansh left the hotel and drove off to urmi's residence. He called her and told to come down in the parking lot. She reluctantly agreed and came down.

In the parking

Urmi : Kya hua ansh maine tum dono se pehle hi kaha tha ki mujhse koi madad ki umeed mat rakha main gair kanooni kam nahi kar sakti.

Ansh : Main tumhe koi gair kanooni kam karne ko nahi keh raha hu. Main bas re investigate karne ko bol raha hu kamse kam itna toh kar sakti ho ya nahi aur waise bhi brij sirf hamara dost nahi hain tumhara bhi hain.

Urmi : mujhe pata hain. Kal subah 8'o clock mere ghar ke paas milne main tumhare saath crime scene chalungi.

Ansh : Thik hain main aa jaunga.

Urmi : waise ansh ek baat puchu.

Ansh : Ha pucho.

Urmi : Tumhe sachme lagta hain usne kuch nahi kiya

Ansh :nahi mujhe nahi lagta ki brij innocent ..

Urmi : Lekin kya.

Ansh : Lekin bhavyaa ko lagta hain ki woh innocent hain aur woh iss baat ko lekar kabse roye ja rahi pata hain na bhavyaa kisi baat kk lekar roye main bardash nahi kar pata hoon.

Urmi : hmm pata hain.

And he drove off while driving he received a call from their old classmate ashutosh. He picked up the call and ashutosh asked him about bhavika's death and related events of which ansh answered without any doubt.

Next day they went to the crime scene te re - investigate the case. They re - analysed the whole situation and tried to reconstruct the murder.

Urmi : mujhe toh kuch thik nahi lag raha hain.

Ansh : Kyu.

Urmi : dhyan se Dekho yaha Bhavika ki laash padi thi iss position main aur brij ki watch padi thi waha uss taraf agar brij ki watch uss waqt giri hoti jis waqt woh Bhavika ka gala ghot raha tha toh watch yaha giri chahiye. Aur Bhavika ne agar itni zor se brij ka haath pakda hota ki uski watch khud gayi toh usne brij ko haath aur face par bhi maara hota Lekin brij ki body pe koi kharoch ka nishan nahi hain bas ek cut hain jo ki chaku se kiya gaya hain woh bhi left arm pe par yaha koi chaku bhi nahi hain na hi CID walo ko koi chaku mila hain.

Bhavyaa : Matlab brij ne khoon nahi kiya.

Urmi : Haan aur shayad khoon yaha hua bhi nahi hain yaha puri jagaah pe koi bhi struggle ke evidence nahi hain jab ki asphyxia main toh struggle ke evidence milte hain mujhe lagta hain kisi ne Bhavika ko mara kahi aur hain aur uski laash yaha laakar fek di hain aur sare evidence baad main plant kiye hain.

Bhavyaa : toh ab?

Urmi : hume real murder spot dhundna hoga wahi se kuch pata chalega hume.

Ansh : ek kam karte hain. Mall chalte hain CID walo ne kaha tha ki brij aur Bhavika uss din wahi pe mile the waha jake puchte hain shayad kuch pata chale.

They headed towards the mall. There they inquired with the security guard who took them to the CCTV room where they saw the footage of that day.

Footage of the entrance showed that Bhavika entered the mall at 12'o clock in the afternoon 1 while brij entered after two hours.

In the footage of all corridor's of the mall they saw them in one screen where they were talking with each other just then brij received a call and went away.

In the parking lot according to the records brij went away I his car first while Bhavika followed.

Ansh : yeh sab dekhne toh aisa nahi lagta ki brij ne Bhavika ko bulaya hoga aisa lagta hain jaise woh accidently mil gaye the.

Urmi : aur shayad brij Bhavika ko lekar bhi nahi gaya woh khud uske piche gaye hogi. Lekin woh gaya kaha hoga aur fir Bhavika ka khoon kisne kiya. Ye mama itna chota hain nahi Jitna lagta hain koi badi baat hain jo hume nahi pata.

Ansh : mujhe toh ye samaj nahi aa raha ki brij ne ye ilzam apne sar kyun liya hain. Woh sach kyu nahi bata deta.

Bhavyaa : shayad woh majboor hain.

Ansh : ho sakta hain.

Urmi called at sachin and told him to give her brij's call records so that they can investigate further.

Sachin : dekhiye Dr urmi aapko pata hai ki evidence hum kisi ko nahi de sakta aur uske upar se already confession ho chuka hain main charge sheet file lone se pehle aapko evidence kaise de sakta hoon.

Urmi : Mujhe pata hain nahi de sakte iss liye Tumse maang rahi hu woh bhi personally warna bureau aa kar maang ki tarah nahi friend ki tarah de do. Mere bharose pe de do.

Sachin : Thik hain main images forward karta hoon.

Urmi : Thank you.

Sachin : agar aur koi kam ho toh mujhe bolna aur apne liye koi musibat mat create karna.

Urmi : Thik hain.

They got the call records according to which brij went to neuroscience research centre where he worked from the mall and even Bhavika reached there after a while.

They interrogated with the security guard showing them photographs of brij And bhavika.

Security : Ji haan brij sir yaha aaye the mujhe bhi bohot ajib laga kyun ki uss din chuti thi aur research centre main bhi koi nahi tha main bhi jaa hi raha tha ki woh aa gaye.

Ansh : brij ne Tumse kuch kaha.

Security :nahi woh bohot sehme hue lag rahe the ulta jab maine pucha ki main ruk jao tum unhone kaha nahi aur mujhe bhej diya.

Urmi : Tumne waha kisi aur ko dekha.

Security:Haan ye jo madam ki aap tasveer dikha rahi hain na in he maine dekha tha andar jate hue jab main bahar jaa raha tha.

Ansh : hum andar jaa sakte hain.

Security :Ji haan ja sakte hain Lekin institute bandh hain iss liye sirf corridor hi khula hain baki lab aur doctor's cabin bandh hain.

They entered the corridor and found brij's cabin. They scanned around his cabin and found blood stains.

Urmi : Kuch toh hua hain yaha par mujhe toh lagta hain ki brij aur Bhavika dono ko yaha se kahi lekar gaye honge. Bas hume woh jagaah pata karni hogi Jaha un dono ko lekar gaye honge shayad Bhavika ka murder wahi pe hua hoga.

They asked the security guard about any CCTV cameras in the parking. He told them about the camera at the front door. They checked the footage and spotted a car which was parked just in front of the research centre the car was looking suspicious as they saw four people putting two gunny bags in the car.

Urmi : mujhe toh kuch gadbad lagti hain iss car ka pata lagane padega.

Ansh : mera ek regular patient RTO main kaam karte hain main unse pata lagane ko kehte hu.

Ansh called the RTO personnel and told him to give information as it was an emergency. He told them about the owner and on asking the owner he told them that the car has been sold to another person that too without paper work. The RTO personnel contacted the control police and gave ansh the information of the place where the car was last spotted. They headed towards that place which was in middle of reserved forest. There was a old warehouse with broken walls. They entered the house.

Bhavyaa : Ye jagaah toh bohot ajeeb hain mujhe bohot dar lag raha hain.

Ansh : kahi hum galat jagaah toh nahi aa gaye.

Urmi : nahi hum bilkul sahi jagaah aaye Dekho waha pe khoon ke dhabbe hain aur iss tarah rasi ka tukda aisa lagta hain yaha pe kisiko bandh gaya hain aur shayad violence bhi hua hain.

Ansh : kahi Bhavika ka khoon yahi toh nahi hua hain.

Meanwhile someone came from behind with gun in his hand assisted with four to five goons.

Person : Ha yahi hua hain aur ab tum teeno ka bhi khoon yahi ho jayega.

They turned towards the person and we're startled to see the person.

Ansh : ashutosh to yaha ,ye sab, kya mazak hain.

Ashutosh : mazak toh tum logo ne bana diya hain investigation ko bohot shauk hain tujhe CID CID karne ka. Aur woh bhi in dono ke saath ek brij ki lawyer aur ye Dusri jo har chez main dimag lagaya gi.

Bhavyaa : ashutosh tum aisa nahi kar sakte hum tu hare dost hain.

Ashutosh : Ye dosti yaar pyaar wafa ka dialogue mere samne nahi marna varna sabse pehle tu hi upar jayegi samjhe.

Urmi : Tum iss tarike se Bach nahi sakte agar tumne aisa kuch bhi kiya toh aaj nahi toh kal kanoon ki giraft main aa hi jaoge.

Ashutosh : giraftaar hone ka toh pata nahi Lekin aazadi Zaroor milegi woh bhi tum teeno ko apni zindagi se aaj abhi aur isi waqt.

And he points the gun towards ansh and was about to shoot when CID breakthrough saved them all and arrested ashutosh and everyone headed for the bureau.

At the CID bureau

Everyone was present there and ashutosh confessed that he murdered Bhavika and tried to trap brij in the murder. They asked ashutosh and brij what exactly happened on that day.

ON THAT DAY

At brij's home

It was morning 8'o clock brij was in the kitchen making breakfast while his brother around was getting ready for college.

Brij( shouting from the kitchen): arjun kitni der lagti hain tujhe ready hone main. Tujhe late nahi ho raha hain.

Arjun came running towards the dinning table.

Arjun :Woh aaj uthne main late ho gaya.

Brij : aisa koi din hain jab tujhe uthne main der nahi hote.

Arjun : Ab pravachan hi doge ya breakfast bhi milega.

Brij : milega pehle yeh kha.

Arjun : Ye kya phir walnut mujhe nahi khane aap roz khilata ho.

Brij : isme vitamins hote hain brain ke liye aacha hota hain.

Arjun :toh aap kha lo aapko brain ki zaroorat hain mujhe cheese toast chalega.

He ate the cheese toast and headed towards his college while brij went to the mall as he had to shop for necessary items.

At the mall

Brij entered the mall where Bhavika was already shopping. She spotted him and went towards him.

Bhavika : brij tu yaha time mil gaya tujhe teri brain waves se.

Brij : tu bhi na jab bhi milti hain bas research ka joke bana deti hain. Aur bata yaha kya kar rahi hain.

Bhavika : Kuch nahi bas shaddi ki shopping.

Brij : akele aniket nahi aaya.

Bhavika : uska toh tu naam mat le jabse surgeon bana hain tabse pura din ye surgery hain, follow up hain, emergency hain,sab kuch hain bas mere liye time nahi hain.

Brij : Ye toh bohot bura hua.

Bhavika : Ab tujhe natak karne ki zaroorat nahi hain itna bhi kuch bura nahi ho raha hain. Waise tujhe achanak se time kaha se mil gaya.

Brij : Kuch nahi bas research centre main kuch dino ki chuti hain. Aur kaisi chal rahi hain shaddi ki tayari.

Bhavika : sab bataungi Lekin coffee par.

Brij : okay.

They headed towards the coffee shop suddenly brij phone beeped as it got a message. It was a security message which came whenever someone opened brij's cabin. He was startled to see the message as it meant that someone broke up into his cabin where important research documents were sensed his changed expressions and asked him about the same. He told her not to worry as there was some urgent work and he needs to go. He went away hurriedly. Bhavika sensed some problem and choose to follow him instead. Brij reached the research centre followed by Bhavika. He went towards his cabin and scanned the whole area to find any missing thing. To his horror his research document was not present there. He was searching for his document when he heard his name he turned around and found Bhavika standing there. He told her that everything is okay and she should go home. Meanwhile someone came from the back and hit brij at his head he collapsed on the floor while Bhavika escaped to find help. The other goon followed and caught her. She started shouting so the goon kept his palm on her face to avoid problems due to which she got asphyxiated and died on the spot. They put them in gunny bags and drove off in the car to the warehouse.

At the warehouse

Ashutosh was sitting on the chair facing brij who was still unconscious due to the attack. Ashutosh was in deep thought as because of the goons mistake Bhavika has died and if caught he would be charged of murder. He came up with a plan which according to him was full proof. He ordered one of goons to take brij's watch and a hair and place it at the decided location in midnight.

Meanwhile brij gained his senses. He tried to get up but couldn't as his hands and legs were tied and his head still opened his eyes and saw ashutosh sitting on the chair with an evil smile.

Brij : ashutosh tum yaha...aah..ye sab...tumne

Ashutosh: Haan ye sab maine kiya hain.

Brij : kyun kya chahte ho tum.

Ashutosh : Ye ki na kam ki baat kya chahta hu main. Iss research project ki soft copy ka password aur kanoon se chutkara.

Brij : aur tumhe lagta hain ki woh main tumhe de dunga. Ek baat tum samaj lo ye research karne main bohot sare logo ki mehnati lagi hain ye hamare desh ka research hain hum ise kisi ko nahi de sakte.

Ashutosh : Bohot zyada hi imaandar ho gaye ho apni jaan musibat main phasaya hui hain aur yaha tumhe desh bhakti yaad aa rahi hain. Mujhe pata tha iss liye maine pehle se hi intezam kar rakha tha.

He ordered and two goons came there handling an unconscious person with them. They kept the person at the other corner of the room.

Ashutosh : toh Kaisa laga gift.

Brij (identifying the person ) Arjun, (enraged ) kya kiya tumne uske saath, behosh kyu hain wo, chod do use varna.

Ashutosh stood up on the word varna took up a knife and attacked on brij's left arm.

Ashutosh : varna kya hoga ye main bataungi tum nahi. Abhi toh ye fir bhi behosh hain Lekin agar tumne woh nahi kiya jo main keh raha hu toh ye hamesha ke liye bhi behosh ho sakta hain jaise Bhavika ho gayi hain.

Brij : Kya kiya tumne Bhavika ke saath.

Ashutosh : Kuch nahi bas woh zyada chila rahi thi toh uski bolti hamesha ke liye bandh kardi.

Brij (with teary eyes ): Bhavika ko mar dala tumne.

Ashutosh : Maine nahi tumne.

Brij : Maine aisa kuch nahi kiya.

Ashutosh : mujhe pata hain Lekin ye baat CID ko pata nahi hain aur tum CID ko kahoge ki tumne Bhavika ka khoon kiya hain aur agar tumne aisa kuch nahi kaha ya phir koi bhi hoshyari ki toh kabhi apne chote bhai ki aawaz nahi sun paoge.

Ashutosh blackmailed brij on account of his brother as a result brij told him the password and confessed bhavika's murder. Ashutosh was arrested and the case was closed relevant brij from police custody. Brij thank everyone but ansh and urmi told him that it was all because of bhavyaa as she had trust in him. Aniket apologized for his rude behaviour but brij didn't mind because in that situation he would have acted the same.

At the airport

Bhavyaa decided to go to USA as there was no wedding to attend. Everyone was present to wave her off but someone really wished that she stayed.

Bhavyaa : Bye everyone phir mileage.

Ansh : ( fake smile) hmm phir mileage.

Bhavyaa : Kya hua koi problem hain.

Ansh : Tum toh sab kuch aise hi pata laga leti ho logo ke chehra Dekh ke ye bhi pata laga lo.

Bhavyaa POV : pata toh mujhe hain ansh ki tum nahi chahte ki main jao Lekin dar lagta hain kahi galat samjha ho toh shayad tumhari dosti bhi kho dungi aur tum ho ki kuch bolte hi nahi.

Ansh POV : Puri duniya ki aankhein padh leti ho par meri aankho main pyaar nahi dikhta tumhe ab kya yeh bhi bolna padega.

Bhavyaa POV : Aaj tum rok lo toh sajde main jhuk jao.

Ansh POV : Kis hak se rok lu.

Bhavyaa POV : Kya keh ke ruk jao.

And she started to leave waving everyone.

Ansh POV : nahi ansh aaj rok le varna zindagi bhar yahi lagta rahega ki roka kyun nahi aur waise bhi zindagi bohot choti hain.

Ansh : bhavyaa. ...

Bhavyaa : Kya hua.

Ansh : Maine tumhe bye nahi bolna chahta.

Bhavyaa : Matlab.

Ansh : Matlab nahi bolunga bye yahi rehne padega hamesha mere saath zindagi bhar.

Bhavyaa : yeh bolne main tumhe itne saal lag gaye.

Ansh : jo beet gaya use bhool jao aage ek pal bhi tumhare bina nahi katunga.

Bhavyaa ( hugging him tightly): mujhse bhi nahi katni yeh zindagi tumhare bina.

The end

* * *

PPlz read and review love CIDANS.


End file.
